Sherlock Holmes
, Holmes |gender = m |alignment = Neutral・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B = Grants party Ignore Invincibility for 3 turns. Grants party Ignore Defense for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's critical damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Defense - |l1 = 30% |l2 = 40% |l3 = 45% |l4 = 47.5% |l5 = 50% |chargeeffect = Crit Damage + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.75% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 10% and critical damage by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Availability ''' was available for summoning during the: Trivia *He has the highest ATK values out of all Rulers. *He shares exact HP values at minimum with EMIYA (Alter), Chiron and Circe. *The phrase Elementary My Dear supposely originated from Sherlock Holmes films. The meaning of it is suppose to be an explanation that Sherlock Holmes gave to his assistant, Dr. Watson, when explaining deductions he had made. *The pose shown in his Noble Phantasm is actually the pose he uses when he is deep in thought/lost in thought. *His Stage 4 artwork refers to a scene in "The Adventure of the Naval Treaty". Images Saint Graphs= Holmes1.png|Stage 1 Holmes2.png|Stage 2 Holems3.png|Stage 3 Holmes4.png|Stage 4 HolmesAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= HolmesIcon.png|Stage 1 SherlockHolmesStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SherlockHolmesStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SherlockHolmesFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S173 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S173 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S173 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= HolmesSprite1.png|Stage 1 HolmesSprite2.png|Stage 2 HolmesSprite3.png|Stage 3 S173 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S173 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S173 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo173.png|NP Logo Holmesstick.png|Cane & Pipe Holmessphere.png|Unidentified Sphere |-| Expression Sheets= Holmes_1.png|Stage 1 Holmes_2.png|Stage 2 Holmes_3.png|Stage 3 Holmes_2_Hologram.png|Hologram HolmesHurt.png|Stage 2 Injured (Götterdämmerung Story) HolmesMask.png|Masked Baritsu |-| Craft Essences= CE640.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE707.png|Although Its Scent Still Lingers On Portrait CE 0734.png|A Study in Scarlet (Valentine CE) Portrait_CE_0738.png|Heroic Spirit Chocolate Sticks CE768.png|Chaldea S.I.U. BakerStreetCEPreview.png|Escape from the Baker Street CE839.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE858.png|A Tale of Love and Hope CE932.png|New Year Sacred Mysteries CE990.png|Detective Edmond ~True Mastermind Arc~ |-| Others= HolmesOst.jpg|Official Art of Fate/Grand Order Original Soundtrack II SherlockHolmes Illust01.jpg|Illustration by Yamanaka Kotetsu SherlockHolmes Illust02.jpg|Illustration by Yamanaka Kotetsu SherlockHolmes Illust03.jpg|Holmes and Toby by Yamanaka Kotetsu SherlockHolmes Illust04.jpg|Illustration by Yamanaka Kotetsu HolmesHeroicSpiritTravelingOutfitIllust01.jpg|Concept art of Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit by Yamanaka Kotetsu HBD MrHolmes.jpg|Holmes and Fou by Yamanaka Kotetsu SherlockHolmes_Illust05.png|Official Art of Murder at the KOGETSUKAN Novel by Yamanaka Kotetsu Category:British Servants Category:Chaldea Servants Category:Camelot Category:Shinjuku